Monster
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Vivi and Jon have the friendship most guys and girls don't. A no sex, all fun all the time, flirty relationship and neither really knows the other's feelings are deeper than friends. That is until Jon tells Vivi a dark secret he has only told a few others. Can Vivi accept him for who and what he is or will she leave him like everyone else who he has trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been running through my head long enough it is time to make Monster happen. Thanks to my own personal twisted brain, Lady Gaga, and a song that I don't know the name too :D**

Vivi waited by the bar for Meg to get off her shift so they could waste away the rest of their night. A guy she had been avoiding all night walked over to her. If you could call tripping over air and stumbling into nothing walking. She rolled her eyes at the smell of him.

"Langston you smell like you fell into a beer vat! Go home!" She turned around trying to wave Wade, the bouncer, over.

"Not without you, sweet thang." He slurred.

She ignored him until he put his hand on her ass. Vivi turned on him slapping his hand away as she did. Langston was instantly pissed off and grabbed her by the wrists. She yelled getting most everyone's attention, including a guy she knew had never been there before. The new guy walked over as though he didn't give a damn then grabbed Langston's arm twisting it behind him until he let Vivi's own arms go to fight to free his other arm from the smaller guy.

"Hey! Hey! Let go!"

"Apologize to the lady and I will." Langston basically begged her to forgive him. "Now get out."

Vivi couldn't talk. The new guy was stunning in a James Dean type of way. Dirty strawberry blonde hair swayed in his eyes. Those eyes! She'd never seen anything like them before they played in the light from crystal blue to gray and Vivi found herself wondering what they would look like if she kissed him.

"Vivi! Are you okay?" Meg touched her arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yes I'm good. Thanks to…" He was gone.

Jon watched the brown eyed beauty from his table by the door. Since working in WWE he had a lot of fans who bugged the hell out of him so he tried to stay close to the door when he went to clubs. He seen the big man stagger up to the girl he was watching. Jon started walking toward them even slower beer still in hand. When the girl screamed he set down his beer and grabbed the bigger man's arm. It didn't take long for the big man to let go of the girl and her friends came running. After making sure the man did in fact walk to the door he picked up his beer again and walked away while the brunette was still in shock.

"Who was he?"

"Dude come on! No guy talk! Remember?" Meg said then took a drink of her cosmo.

"It isn't guy talk!" Vivi argued while she danced. "It's a mystery hot hero talk."

"Please!" Meg joined her on the floor. "Langston would have found his on the floor in minutes if Mr. Savior hadn't shown up."

Vivi's dad and older brothers were MMA fighters and she learned early that in a family full of guys who could fight if she wanted food then she had to fight too. Her dad had started training her when she was five but she wasn't allowed to actually be in a match. But her training was the only reason her parents had agreed that she could move to Las Vegas. Well that and Nat and Chase had moved the year before and needed a good manager.

"How's Chase by the way? Nat said he's worried about "

Vivi took a drink of her Mojito. "He wants back in but Nat said at Cross Fit yesterday he had to slow down. And last night he was asleep when I went to meet up with Nat for his event. I know he wants to fight and he's scared that he'll never get back in but I'm more afraid that if I book him and he gets hurt my dad will kill me."

Meg laughed. "Oh please! You're the only girl and the baby. No chance!"

"Okay well I'd still feel horrible. Let's get out of here."

The girls walked to a bar on the old strip. They set down at one of the last tables available. They chatted with some tourist and regulars. It was their normal Saturday night until she saw mystery guy. She stared at him and wondered if he was following her. Vivi had a great idea, she grabbed Meg's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"He's here!" She told her friend.

"OMG! Is he following us?"

Jon was walking by the dancing floor when he saw the cutie from the other club. He set down and watched her and her friend dance together and wondered if he could get a threesome. He smiled at the thought. Then he heard them talking about him. Following them? The thought hadn't crossed his mind. Really he had just gotten some time off to explore his new city. And he'd been in both bars before the brunette, so there. He walked onto the dance floor and tapped on the brunette's shoulder.

Vivi turned around she was just buzzed enough to ask, "Are you following me?"

Jon laughed his dimples showed. "No I was here before you, ladies. I was just wondering if I could buy you two a drink."

Meg smiled. "I think…"

"…No thinking tonight, Vivi. Isn't that what you told me?" Vivi shut Meg up. "I'm Vivi and this is Meg."

"I'm Jon."

"I know." Meg walked passed him.

"Excuse her."

"I think I know why she is acting that way. Does she watch wrestling?"

"We both…OMG Your fucking Dean Ambrose!" How had she not realized it before? Was she that drunk?

"Shh…Yes I am. But I really just want to be Jon tonight."

"I get that. My brothers and dad are MMA fighters. They don't mind fans just not all the time."

"Exactly. And I'm guessing your friend isn't a fan."

Vivi laughed. "Nope. She isn't though I don't know why. How about that drink?"

Jon and Meg actually had a lot in common and Vivi found herself feeling like the third wheel. He was interesting to listen to at least but she knew everything about Meg so she got bored fast. She was just happy Meg was happily engaged to Nat and knew if she ever cheated on him Vivi would kill her.

Meg's phone rang. "Oh it's Nat. I'll be right back."

"So you haven't said much, cutie." Jon turned the conversation to her easily.

"Well when Meg gets on a roll it's hard to shut her up. But I will admit I could listen to you all night. And that isn't the alcohol talking."

"Oh really. Never knew I was that fascinating."

"Yes…"

"…Hey sorry I gotta go Nat's car broke down. He asked if you would pick him up for class tomorrow."

"Sure. Be safe."

"Do you want to go?"

"I'm fine."

"I was thinking about getting out to the city."

"I know the perfect place."

They left the bar and walked back to where he'd left his truck at a valet at the MGM. By the time they got there they were both pretty sober. Vivi found that when they were sober or when Meg wasn't talking nonstop, her and Jon actually had a lot of interests. Even really weird things like Bigfoot and yetis.

"Okay. Odd thing about me?" Vivi thought. "I'm named after Vivien from Pretty Woman."

It was Jon's turn.

"I love eighty's movies. The Breakfast club is one of my top ten." Vivi gave him a funny look. "No really."

"Oh yeah? So let me guess you were the jock?"

"No actually if they could have based Bender off someone even though I was born a few years later it would have been me. I was and still am the no good outsider."

She looked at him as he drove up the highway. "You're not no good, Jon."

"I'm cool with it really. No reason to act different." He winked at her as he stopped at a red light. "Which way?"

She looked around. "Right and then turn off the highway on the Anderson."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I live just off Anderson."

"And you've never been to Red Rock?"

"Hey! I haven't had a break since moving here."

He followed her directions and pointed out his house when they drove passed it. They were finally on the back roads. Vivi rolled her window down and Jon followed suit and hung his arm out the window letting the wind blow over him. He looked over at Vivi, she was looking out the window smiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we need music." She smiled at him.

He turned up the dial on the radio. "Better?"

She pointed to the radio. "May I?"

He waved at it. She laughed and took out her phone and hooked it up to the radio. Bad Moon Rising blared and he looked at her. Jon drummed his fingers on the wheel and Vivi danced around as they headed farther into the desert. They drove for another fifteen minutes until she pointed out a section of the road blocked off for parking.

"Damn this is high."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" She said when they reached the top of the mountain.

Jon laughed. "Never!"

They picked a spot and laid a blanket from his truck down. They talked about the most random things from the people he worked with to her job. She looked at her phone and stood up.

"In a hurry?"

She reached down her hand and he took it. "Not in a hurry to go anywhere. Look right over there." The strip light up super bright every light did a show. "They do this every Saturday at midnight. I didn't know it until my brothers and I were up here one night after a big fight and they went off. It was amazing."

"It is amazing." Jon wanted to kiss her she looked so damned cute. "Thanks for showing me."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks past with phone calls and texts. They were building a major friendship and Vivi didn't want to ruin it by telling him she thought she was falling for him. A month later it was Jon's only day home and since Vivi's house was out of the city he went there after making sure everything at his house was good. He wanted to tell her something he didn't tell many outside people who were like him but he wasn't sure how she'd take it after. When he showed up and found her on the deck in what he swore was the smallest bikini he'd ever seen reading a paranormal romance, he knew he had to try.

"Jon!" Vivi jumped up to hug him.

"Vivi!" He caught her in his arms.

"Want a beer?" She asked as he set her back on her feet. He lifted up his hand he had grabbed a six pack on his way over. "Good boy."

He handed her a bottle then opened himself one. He let the cool liquid roll down his throat before he spoke again. Vivi sighed as she sipped her own beer. Jon's mind wondered to what her hand would feel like on his dick instead of the bottle neck and he shook his head. She didn't even think of him that way. Get it together, Jonny boy, he thought taking another drink.

"So how was your flight?"

"Good. I guess no different than any other."

"That is a good thing means you didn't die." She said sarcastically.

"Smartass." His stomach growled. "Chinese or Pizza?"

It had become their routine to go to one or the other's house and order in if he only had a short time before his next flight or if he had until the next morning they'd go out with a few friends. Speaking of friends Jon had heard Vivi and Ryan had been getting closer as of late. Vivi had told him they had been friends for a few years and of course he knew he shouldn't be jealous but he wanted her for himself.

"Jon did you hear me?" When he set those brilliant blue eyes on her she smiled. "Look in the grill. They should be about done."

"Grill?"

Jon went to her small patio grill and opened the lid. Two ribeye steaks, corn on the cob and squash slices greeted him. One of the steaks looked les done than the other. Medium on the side of raw. Just the way he liked it. Vivi stepped up beside him and took the squash and corn off.

"I put your steak on when I put the veggies on so it wouldn't be over cooked."

He kissed her cheek. "I should just marry you."

Vivi laughed. "Damn if I'd had known the way to get you to put a ring on my finger was to cook then I'd have done it long before now."

They laughed and Jon wondered if he was serious or not. Was he falling for his brown eyed girl? He would damned if he said anything of the kind though at least not until he told her his secret. Vivi pressed the side of a plate against his chest.

"Where you at tonight?"

"Right here. I'm just tired."

They ate in comfortable silence at the small table and chair set Vivi had on the small deck. After they ate Jon took the dishes inside and Vivi stretched back out in the warm late evening sun, what was left of it. She wanted to tell him her feelings but couldn't not yet, not until she was sure of his feelings toward her. And over the last few calls he'd seemed secretive and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like they were dating and he was cheating or anything.

She jumped when she felt his weight shift her lounge chair. "Sorry."

There was more in his voice than a simple sorry for scaring her. "For what?"

He looked confused and she thought maybe she'd misread his tone. "For lying to you."

Now it was her turn to be confused. Vivi racked her brain trying to come up with what he'd lied about. For the life of her she couldn't think of anything Jon had ever lied about, he just wasn't the type to lie. She saw the look on his face and stayed quiet. That look was the same one that he'd had when he had told her about the truth about his family. It was sullen and his eyes were clouded with torn emotion. When he didn't speak she finally did.

"Jon what's wrong? You've been distant all night. I don't think you even said one word about what I'm wearing near an open flame."

He had joked about her trying to get a tan by fire on different occasions, because she had a habit of wearing a bikini top and shorts while at bon fires or grilling in the summer. But tonight it was as if he hadn't even noticed where they were.

He smiled. "Sorry. I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Oh God! He was gay and that rumor about all wrestlers being gay was true. She shook her head no way was this man harboring gay feelings in any way. Oh God! He's in love with me. Why would that be a bad thing? She asked herself.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"That." He pointed at her forehead. "Thinking because I promise what I'm about to tell you isn't what you're thinking. I don't want to know what you're thinking either." He smirked and shook his head then grabbed her book. "You believe this stuff?"

Stuff? If Jon was anything it was not childish. What was that about? "I guess so. I mean not the weirdos that come out on those Halloween specials, like meet my werewolf boyfriend and my vampire girlfriend. But I do think it could be real I mean where would they get the ideas from if there wasn't some truth, right?"

"Right." He agreed and flipped through her book.

"Why?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Jon I already know you're in to Bigfoot stuff. Are you telling me you're a werewolf fan too?"

"Well not a fan so much as one." He let that sink in or so he thought.

Vivi couldn't help it she cracked up. "What? Jon I know you're a goof ball joker but a werewolf, really?"

Jon stood up annoyed that he had thought she'd accept it. He should have known better by now this was why he wasn't close to anyone besides those like him. He shook his head and wished he could just start laughing and say got ya! But he couldn't he was an honest to God werewolf and no matter how much he had tried to change that he couldn't.

"Wait are you fucking serious?" Vivi set up. The look on his face said he wasn't joking.

She had never seen any reason to think Jon had a mental illness but maybe he did. Like one of those people who had that disease that makes them have to drink blood for some reason and some of them actually think they are vampires. There was no way he was like that. Was he? Am I looking at the hottest crazy person ever? She thought as she stood up to grab her sweater from where it laid on the deck railing. If Jon was dangerous then she probably shouldn't be almost half naked and she should try to act normal.

Vivi turned back around only to find a large dog but no Jon. She screamed. "What the hell?"

Her only close neighbor yelled for her to shut up. Vivi rushed to her door but then thought better of it. What if this dog was part of a pack and what if said pack had done something to Jon? She called for him the whole time watching the huge animal. Vivi would have laughed if she hadn't been so scared when the beast actually started to look annoyed in only a way Jon could pull off.

"Call the cop, Vivien." She told herself. "And say what? There's a giant ass wolf on my deck and I think it ate my friend?" The animal did a half growl half laugh type of sound. "Oh you shut up and go away. Jon if this is a joke I'm going to kill you after I make sure you're okay."

Vivi looked for her phone. Shit she had left it by her bed earlier. Damn! She back stepped to the door then tried to open the latch to the screen with her hands behind her. She finally unhooked the damned thing after the hundredth time and stumped inside. She ran to her room and started to call 911 but her phone rang instead. It was Jon. She sighed, good maybe he had gone to his truck or something.

"Where the hell are you? There is a huge ass wolf on my deck! I thought…"

"Viv go back outside its all good."

"But the wolf…"

"…is gone. Trust me."

Vivi hung up and walked back through her house. Jon said the animal was gone. Did he scare it away when he came back to the deck? She hoped so. It was weird though how Jon had been talking about werewolves and then when she had turned her back he'd been gone and the animal had been…no way Vivi, she thought there was no damned way.

"See all gone." Jon held out his arms.

"But where." She stepped into the familiar embrace. "Where is your jacket?"

She knew he had still had it on before he'd left. Left, yeah that is what he did, she was sure of it. Anything else would make her crazy. Hell maybe she was there was no way Jon was that…she looked into his eyes. Oh! My! God! His eyes, the wolf's eyes they were the same. The same gray. She was sure of that because she remembered thinking they looked alike when…when the wolf had looked annoyed.

"What? Viv?"

"You're not wearing your shirt either." She set down. Okay she was crazy. Or food poisoning. Yeah that sounded better. "But…"

Fuck, Jon thought he knew he'd forgotten something he'd managed to pull his jeans and boots back on but she'd came back out before he could grab his shirt and jacket. He couldn't think of a reason why he didn't have at least his t-shirt on.

She was sick and this whole thing was a dream. Vivi nodded her head as the voice inside told her this. Werewolves were not real or at least not real any more they were extinct or something. And there was no way in hell Jon had just turned into a damned wolf! No! No! No! No!

"No, what? Vivi are you okay?" She pulled away from his touch and his heart sank. "I'm sorry I should go."

"Jon!" She called but he didn't look back.

He jumped into his truck and blared the music as he sped away from her house. Maybe if he gave it a few days she'd forget or he could say he was only screwing with her and that the wolf had just shown up at the right time.

A few days passed and Vivi hadn't heard anything from Jon. She had told Meg that they had had a fight and weren't speaking because she knew her best friend would tell her brother and Nat would have her committed. She hadn't gone out on her deck in a week. There had to be a way…

"I'm so stupid!" She had had cameras installed last year when someone had tried to break in.

Vivi set down in front of her laptop and opened the program. She fastwarded to that day and looked for any sighs of the wolf throughout the day. There wasn't any. Vivi sighed waiting for the right moment. She checked the time stamp when she got to when Jon told her about being a werewolf, 8:45. Almost four minutes passed from when she stood up to when she turned around. Oh yeah, real cool and normal. She thought and continued to watch. She backed it up; Jon had jumped over the ledge and then the wolf had made quick work of the stairs back up. She replayed that part over and over.

"Oh my God!" She ran to the back door and out.

If what she thought had happened then Jon's jacket and t-shirt would still be there. She ran down the steps taking them two at a time. She stopped at the bottom and looked to the left where Jon had hopped the railing. His things were there! Dirty and a little wet but there non the less. She picked them up and walked slowly back up the stairs. She needed to call him. Now!

"Damn why does it have to be Monday?" She said after leaving him a message for the hundredth time.

She waited for what seemed like forever. Vivi couldn't handle waiting around in her house so she went to the gym and did some work there after that was all done she found Chase and spared with him for an hour then worked out on her own and went for a run when she got home.

Her phone rang and she basically jumped across the room to get it. "Hello?"

"Is my house on fire or something?" Jon replied with distain.

Vivi understood why and she couldn't blame him after all he had trusted her and she'd blown him off and laughed in his face more or less. "No nothing like that."

"What then? I'm busy."

She would just come out and say it he deserved that much. "I found your shirt and jacket."

"So? I did leave them at your house."

"Jonathan! Gees! I'm trying to…"She paused. "To do the right thing, I guess. I'm trying…"

"Joe was right." Vivi heard him mutter.

"What? Joe? Is he a…"

"…Never mind. I'm off Wednesday…"

"Jon I think we need to talk before then."

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

"Fine Wednesday then."


	3. Chapter 3

By Wednesday Vivi had booked four events for the next few months including Chase's come back. She'd actually logged more training hours than most thought possible and if she wanted could officially be a competitor but she hadn't meant to she'd only been trying to stay sane and working out and training was her medication. And let's face it if she thought what was happening was truly happening she didn't all the medication she could get.

She was in a salt bath licking her wounds from taking on Cannon when her phone's text alert went off. 'Hey I'm home. Do you want to meet me at my place or yours? Nowhere public.'

She sighed and was sad again. She missed the flirty banter between them. 'No shit, Sherlock like I need anyone thinking I am a fucking nut job. Doesn't matter.'

It didn't take long for his reply, 'Don't be a bitch Viv. I'm not in the mood. And good' she jumped when she heard the doorbell. She got out of the tub and slipped into her robe. As she walked to the door scenes from The Three Little Pigs and Red Riding Hood flashed through her mind. She was taking too long her house wasn't that big. Jon confirmed it. 'Stop fucking thinking Vivien. I'm not going to try to blow your house down or eat you.'

She let out a harsh hysterical laugh. There was her Jon of course he knew what she was thinking. She sighed and stood a little straighter as she opened the door. "Come in."

Jon stepped in the door like he normally did. He's not a different person, she tried to remind herself. He set on the couch like he normally did and she set on the opposite side. Vivi couldn't think of what to say or how to start. I missed you didn't seem too great of a place. Jon helped her out.

"Why did you start to believe me?"

She took a deep breath and started. "I wanted to know where the wolf had come from and gone too so I looked on my security footage."

"I had forgot about that."

"Well it helped you. Anyways I watched that whole day and noticed after I turned to grab my shirt you jumped over the railing and then the wolf walked up the stairs like right after."

"Well you were taking too long."

"I agree but in my defense I didn't know what to do. I thought you'd lost your mind or something. Then I watched as the wolf ran down the stairs after I went inside and then not long after you walked back up in only your jeans and boots talking to, I'm assuming, me."

"Yes."

"So I ran out and found your shirt and jacket."

"I didn't have time to put them back on. You were freaking out so I changed back and called you."

"You knew everything?"

"Yes. It's still me just in a different form."

He gave her time to process the whole thing. He didn't even get annoyed at the Twilight and Wolfman comments she made under her breath as she worked through it in her mind. She didn't say anything for a long time and when she finally asked him to change in front of her he only stared at her. As if she was crazy. Not that he hadn't changed in front of people before, mostly those like him.

"Okay. But that means I have to be naked I don't want to ruin my clothes."

Where she normally would have said something flirty she only said okay and waited. Jon striped noticing her eyes only looked his way every now and then. He took a deep breath and cracked his neck. It was over in a heartbeat for him for Vivi it seemed like an hour. But either way it only took a few seconds for him to think about being the wolf and actually being his four-legged furry self. Vivi surprised him yet again when she stood up and slowly walked toward him.

He wanted to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her or walk toward her but he didn't want to scare her so he stayed put and let her come to him. Vivi took a deep breath and reached down but didn't touch him. Jon bumped her hand with his nose and she started a little but eased up and pet him after a while.

"Doesn't it hurt? To change or shift, whatever you call it." Jon couldn't talk so he shook his head. He couldn't explain anything in wolf form so he stepped back a little bit and shifted back. Vivi jumped up. "Could warn a person."

"Couldn't talk."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything about him being naked but handed him his jeans all the same. But truthfully she found this secret of his to be a total turn on. She had always been fascinated with the paranormal, werewolves and vampires included but she had never met a real one before and to think the whole time she'd been friends with one. She had too many questions and knew Jon would only actually answer a few just because he was Jon.

"Were you born a werewolf?" Vivi asked sitting back on the couch.

She was facing him this time. That was good. "No I was in my early twenties."

"How?"

"Vivien I can't explain if you interrupt." She smiled and waved him to continue. "It was a match I had with some guy oh by the name of Nick Gage." She gasped. "What?"

"I always wondered about him."

Jon laughed. "Yeah well you aren't the only one. There had always been something off about the guy but being a wrestler too I just thought he was the same get beat up and beat down and get back up again to do it all over again." Did she just move closer? Jon wasn't sure but he went on. "We were in a dog collar match. Fitting if you think about it. But anyways I busted his face open with the chain and a few minutes later he tossed me over the ropes and somehow, I think it was when he grabbed for me again but I'm not sure, his blood got into my mouth. And that is pretty much it."

"Did he know?" She had moved closer.

Jon sighed. "I don't think so at first. He knew what he was but the guy who had turned him hadn't told him about accidental bloodletting. He thought it had to be wanted. Well I was fine with being a human but it still happened."

"When did you figure out what had happened?"

Jon thought back to the night he had first turned. He'd been sick as a dog all day long, fever, throwing up the works. Cody wanted him to stay at the motel and rest thinking he had just got food poisoning and he'd check on him later. He abided by his mentors wishes but sleep wasn't coming at least not without horrible nightmares. Ones Jon had never had before. He woke up drenched in sweat and shaking. At one point the pain all over his body was so bad he started to call 911 but just as he reached for the phone someone knocked on his door.

Sami had found out that he was sick and when Nick asked about it because they had been scheduled that night he automatically knew what was wrong and rushed over no amount of doctors and test could help the kid. He banged on the door again yelling for Jon to open the door. When Jon finally dragged himself to the door he was already changing on the inside. His organs were shifting and his bones were breaking to reform. He'd been confused and too sick to talk. Gage told him what was happening and that the good thing was he only had to go through the pain one time and after that he could shift on his own whenever he wanted it was just the first time when his body was forced into the change.

"Seriously? I mean couldn't you have died?"

"I've never heard of any body dying but I was wishing I would have just died when it started."

"Oh God I can't imagine." She looked at him. "You don't tell many do you?"

"I've told a few people I thought I knew would accept it but…" He trailed off.

"What about Joe?"

"What about him?"

"You said he was right the other night on the phone. Is he a…"

"Yes. He was born though. And Seth but that was my fault." She looked at him confused. "I had a busted lip and took a drink for a water bottle I didn't know it was his and he didn't know I had drank from it."

"So blood transfer again?"

"Yep. But we are the only ones that know about it outside Joe's girl and a few that never believed me."

"You know I will never tell right?"

"No because they would think you were crazy, right?"

Vivi touched his cheek. "No Jon because it's not my secret to tell."

"I could kiss you right now."

Jon stood up and walked to the sliding glass door. I wish you would, Vivi thought going to stand by him. She knew it would ruin their friendship but she really did want more and she thought he did too. His phone rang. Well fuck, there went that chance. She watched him answer it. Turns out it was Colby making sure he was where he should be.

"Dude I'm not a child." The alarm on his phone went off. "See I got it covered."

She laughed as he hung up. "You really do hate being told what and where don't you?"

"The downside of a pack and my job. I gotta…" He looked at his phone. "Oh hell I don't have time to go home and wait for a cab."

"Well I can follow you to your house you can drop off your truck and then I can take you to the airport."

They drove to his house in silence. She had so many questions but didn't dare ask any right now. She waited in the car while he parked his truck in the garage and grab his bags. He was on the phone with a girl when he got back in the car so she turned down the radio only so he could hear.

"Renee I swear I didn't kow. No, I didn't tell…No. No, Renee. Renee I'll discuss it later I've gotta go." He hung up and turned off the phone. "Why did I sleep with that one?"

"Don't ask me I've never met the woman and I can't stand her." Jon laughed and settled in for the ride through the city. Vivi pulled around to drop him off. "Oh hey Chase's first fight is next week can you come?"

"When?"

"This Wednesday. I wanted him to be main event and it was the only day I could set it up that way."

"Sure text or call me to remind me."

"Yep. See ya, be safe."

Jon leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Where's the fun in that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jon was coming home tonight and Vivi was picking him up to take him to Chase's first match back. She couldn't wait for him to see her side of the business. Vivi wasted the time by calling the event center and some of the fighters to make sure everything was squared away and picking out her outfit.

She normally went in whatever she had worn that day or if the promotion was from the family gym, which they were hosting tonight, then she wore their logo. Tonight she chose gray chucks, ripped jeans and since it was 115 at seven pm a gray tank top with the Sawyer MMA training gym logo pulled together with bracelets and her hair in a pony. Her phone went off the twentieth time in an hour. She was sure it was Chase once again.

'Meet me at my house. Key under the backdoor mat.' She smiled when she figured out it was from Jon. 'KK see ya soon :)' she wrote back. Vivi grabbed the passes they would need and her bag on the way out the door. She cruised through the city with her music blaring and her drop top down. She pulled into his drive and shut off her car. She didn't know how a house could be so creepy her grams use to say when a house looked creepy it was because it was sad nobody was living there. She guessed Jon's house was ubber sad.

Vivi walked around back and pulled the key from under the mat. Laughing as she did because she didn't see him as the type to have door mats. She unlocked the side door and put the key back. Once she turned on a few lights the house's creepy vibe died a little. She grabbed the remote and spayed herself on his couch. She loved the way the overstuffed soft leather felt against her skin and wondered what it would feel like if she were naked and under him.

Vivi!" Jon's voice brought her out of her fantasy.

She held up her arm then stood up when she heard a woman's voice. "What's up?"

"Hey, cutie." Jon hugged her. "This is Renee."

"Hey." She said trying not to sound like the bitter old girlfriend. After all Jon had talked about her some not a lot but in passing.

"This is Vivi. She's the MMA promoter I told you about. It's her brother we're going to see fight tonight."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." The blonde tried to sound friendly.

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna go head before we go."

Jon left the two women standing there staring at each other. Vivi rolled her eyes when she seen the blonde looking her over. She has nothing to worry. Jon doesn't think of me that way, she thought walking back to the couch to turn off the TV. Renee stayed where she was by the door and Vivi found herself giddy that she'd never been there before. Or at least her uneasy posture told her she hadn't. Jon was laid back and as long as you cleaned up after yourself he didn't care what you did in his house. Her phone went off.

"Sorry I gotta take this." She turned and set on the couch. "Chase? Nat? What's wrong? O'Tool? He can't face that moron! Not tonight. I know. I know. I…Nathan! I know all this I also had a wild card just in case Green didn't show. No it's not you. You'll find out. Gotta go see ya."

She hung up and walking out the door she called Cannon. She had asked him if he'd hold the night a week ago and hoped he was free still. Cannon Cage was a beast in the octagon but was fair and wouldn't try to hurt Chase on purpose. He said he was already there and would be waiting when she got there.

"And I thought my job was hard." Jon joked as they sped across town.

Renee whined about the music so she turned it down some then she whined about the top and the wind messing her hair up. In true Vegas unpredictability the sky opened and poured down before she could even hit the button that would raise the top. She laughed as Renee screamed out. It looked like Vegas didn't like the blonde either.

Renee acted like it took a year for her just to put on a dry shirt and then bitched about the shirt style. Vivi couldn't have cared less and if she had wanted to be nice she could have asked Meg to bring back a girl's tee and not hand her the small men's but she didn't feel like being nice the girl was just getting on her nerves. Jon had scored a shirt at the door when Meg had seen them walk in. She had to admit the shirt fit his frame perfectly. Once they were dry Vivi showed them to their seats.

"I'll join you in a few after I walk Chase out." She turned when someone asked her a question. "Nat is his trainer tonight so go ask him. Sorry job hazard. If you want anything just show them your passes. The perk of the job…and it's my place."

She laughed and walked away. Renee didn't miss the way Jon's eyes followed the brunette. She already was jealous of the relationship she and Jon seemed to share and the fact that Jon's eyes never seemed to leave her and he smiled every time he talked about her made it worse. She'd have to do something about the brunette she just didn't know what yet.

The night went great. Chase won without Cannon having to hold back at one point she'd actually told him to go harder it was looking like he was letting Chase win and that wasn't good for anyone. They headed out to Red Rock Canyon to celebrate. Renee didn't want to go so Vivi dropped her and Jon off at his place. She wouldn't admit it but she was bummed. She shoved the feeling down and grabbed a beer when she got to the canyon. That little bottle blonde tramp wasn't going to ruin her night.

"Wow bottle blonde tramp, huh?" Meg replied sitting down beside her. "I didn't know Jon had said much about her."

"It's only an assumption. And we both know Jon is the king of play boys."

"So how is it going with him? I mean obviously you haven't told him how you feel, but still."

"It is what it…"Her phone went off again. She read the text aloud to Meg. "Is the party still on? Renee crashed on me."

Meg grabbed the phone and typed. "For you it's always on."

Jon of course didn't miss a beat. 'Hey Meg. Keep our girl from falling off the mountain until I get there.' They laughed. How did he know they were sitting on the edge and of course if you weren't drinking you weren't there or you were a driver. Meg was hers if only for the fact that they'd just found out she was pregnant. A taxi pulled up to the edge of the canyon about twenty five minutes later not long after people were greeting Jon like he was an old friend.

"Hey hottie." She greeted him.

"Hey sexy."

The words didn't mean anything they were just pet names to him. Or so she thought but really Jon still wanted her but she held him at arm's length all the time so he didn't know how she felt about him. He was only with Renee because not only could she give good head she kept him from thinking about Vivi all the time.

"Good fight, man." Jon bumped fists with Chase.

"Hey thanks man. Glad you made it."

They partied for a few more minutes, she was introducing him to some people when Jon's phone went off. Vivi figured it was blondie so she walked over and looked over the edge of the mountain. She shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it, she'd never met the woman before tonight but she knew she was no good and Jon, hell anyone deserved better than that.

"Hey cutie, wanna go up?" Jon joined her by the ledge.

They weren't all the way up the mountain so she said yes and hoped the feeling would go away. It wasn't fair for her to be a bitch to Jon's girlfriend when there was nothing but friendship between them. They reached the top just as the strip lite up. She did love that and not even the feelings she had for the blonde could stop that. Jon came up behind her like he had all the times before and wrapped his arms around her.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"What? Aren't you dating Renee?" She asked confused.

Vivi realized, two things, with amazement. First walking and hiking could sober her up fast and two she would beat his ass if he was trying to cheat, even if it was her over blondie. She didn't want him to be that guy and she really didn't think he was. She pulled away from him and went to sit on a boulder.

"You heard me. And Renee and I are only fwb, whatever that is."

"Friends with benefits, dummy. And I think she thinks it's more than that."

Jon came to sit by her. "Why not just say we're friends who fuck?"

"It would be easier but less hip and cool."

"I'm serious, though."

"What about Renee?" She was serious too. She wouldn't be sloppy seconds to that woman.

I'll get rid of her. Never to be heard from again, if that's what you what."

Jon had been dying to kiss her, a real kiss not a playful one. His beast wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she looked. He had planned to kiss her tonight but Renee had decided to tag along with him this week and his plan, like most of them, bombed. Was he fucking Renee? Yes. Did he love her or anything? Hell no. He wasn't sure if Vivi loved on a deeper level than friends after he had told her his secret but he knew he wanted to find out.

He didn't think Vivi was ever going to answer and when she stood up he knew it might be his only chance. Jon walked over to her and pulled her against him. Vivi did just want he had hoped she would. She tilted her head back and up to look at him and he took the advantage. Jon put a hand on the side of her face and neck and bent his head down.

When his lips met hers she swore she heard fireworks. Jon lifted his head. He did too. They both looked up and she moved away from him to turn around. The party goers were setting off huge displays. Vivi swore she could have reached out and touched them. Jon kissed her again and she had no trouble kissing him back. If she was the beauty then he was her beast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for hanging in there with me. I know it's been a while since I wrote Jon and Vivi's story but if you read it up to chapter 4 I hope you still love them as much as I do and if you're reading for the first time I hope you've fallen in love with their story.**

"Jon I don't want to be second string to Renee or any other woman. That isn't who I am and I deserve better. And you damn well know this!" The night of the after party had been a mistake Vivi knew that now. She wasn't a hoe and she sure as hell wasn't going to be a damned ring rat. Fuck that.

"Are you PMSing, damn." Jon growled low but she heard him and punched his arm. "Well, shit Vivian what more do you want?"

She could only stare at him Jon wasn't a stupid man but in that moment he made the village idiot seem like Einstein. "Fuck you. If you haven't figured it out by now there is no hope. So forget it forget us," if there was ever an us, "and just forget the whole thing. Go screw your bottle blonde and be happy or, no wait, be fucking miserable!"

Vivi stalked to the door and slammed it shut behind her. He might be Dean Ambrose wrestling-slash-sex god to millions of women, the guy every man wanted to be and every girl wanted but she was not a side chick or a second string when the first got old and boring. And she could not, absolutely could not, believe he thought she'd go for it.

"Fuck you!" She shouted as she slammed on the gas and her little car shot forward onto the street.

Jon stared out his front door wearing only a pair of worn old jeans. What was wrong with her? Screw it he slammed the door shut and ran to his back door he locked it then closed it and stripped the jeans off. He shifted into wolf form and jumped the fence. Jon ran the six blocks to Vivi's house. He skidded up the back steps as he shifted back into his human form and narrowly missed the glass doors.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed.

"Damnit!" Came from inside the house. Vivi was at the back door before he had his spare sweats he'd left at her house on. "Jon! What didn't you understand?"

Damn why did he have to look so hot? Was the universe against her not being a sloppy second? Jon standing there looking hot and sweaty and very very annoyed. Annoyed? He was annoyed? UGH!

"I understood every word you said but you didn't shut up long enough to let me talk and explain."

"Then talk." Vivi crossed her arms across her chest.

Jon was stunned she was giving him a chance to finally speak his piece. After the way he acted he was surprised she had come to his house, okay so that hadn't really worked in his favor but at least she had gone. He didn't really know where to start so he just blurted the first thing that came to his forebrain.

"I'm in love you." Had that just came out? Vivi just stared at him but dropped her arms. "Okay that wasn't what I wanted to say."

"You're in love with me?" She looked pissed off. "You say you're in love with me but you and Renee have become a thing and she's staying at your house. But you're in love with me? And you wanted to know why I wouldn't let you talk earlier! HA!"

"As I said that wasn't what I wanted to say. Yes okay I've been with Renee but it's only because I can't have you. And I…"

"…Can't have me?" Vivi wanted to slap him. "Are you actually fucking insane and only really good at acting sane? You've known me for like a year, do I say flirty or sexual things to every guy? Jesus, Jon!"

It was Jon's turn to stand slack jawed. He honestly couldn't say anything. What could he say? I'm sorry I didn't get your subtle hints or sorry I didn't pay close enough attention to know that you weren't flirting with everyone else? Yeah, he didn't have a clue of what to say but he really didn't think that would work.

"Jon?"

He blinked. This was the first time in his life he actually couldn't say anything stupid, wrong or right, no words were coming to him. "Um…"

She waited not saying anything. What he didn't know was the fact that she wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him senseless…well senselesser, was that a word?

"So that just happened." Vivi took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Yeah it did." Jon set down and acted relaxed on the couch. "How'd it go?"

Vivi laughed, "You tell me. We just confessed our love for each other but you're still with Renee and frankly I'm still pissed at you."

"I know. I know. Shit. Seriously I don't know why I never caught on."

"Well being so busy with WWE and my new promotion adds to our-what the hell is going on."

"True." Jon looked at his phone when it rang. "Speaking of another problem. I can't tell her over the phone. I'm not that type of guy."

"I know and that's what I like about you. Right now though, I can't believe I'm saying this, break up with her if you want but I think we can only be friends."

Jon looked a little lost and she felt bad but she didn't want to feel like the rebound girl or sloppy seconds and she was just starting her own gym and promotion so she didn't want anyone thinking she was the type of woman who would be a rebound girl or God forbid people she worked with think she or Jon were cheaters.

She tried explaining how she felt but she didn't think he really understood and it sucked so bad it made her heart hurt.

"Uh, yeah okay, sure. So I gotta go pack." He stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Are you mad?"

Jon leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Nope I get it."

She watched him walk out. What was she doing? She ran to the door, "Jon!" He was standing there and she run right into him. "Ouch. You have a hard…wait why are you still here?"

Jon steadied her. "I knew you'd start thinking and I figured I wouldn't have long to wait."

"Wait for what?" Vivi asked looking up curiously.

Jon gave that signature lopsided grin. As he bent to kiss her full on the mouth she held her breath until his lips finally touched hers. She sighed as she slipped her arms up his chest and around his neck.

"This shouldn't be happening." She said as she pulled away.

"Then why did you come outside?" He could smell her arousal and it made his wolf growl with anticipation. Down boy we aren't getting any today, he thought.

She stepped back into the doorway. "I don't know. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Ruin? We are good as friends but together as a couple we'd be great. I mean we've had two kisses and both have left me wanting so damned much more. I need you, Viv." He stepped closer. She didn't move away and he took that as a good sign. But the alarm on his phone going off wasn't all too awesome. "Look Honey, I have to go but when I get back to town can we talk?

Vivi nodded and he seen the resolve melt away. He reached out and she stepped into his arms hugging him around the waist. She felt so good in his arms fitting just like a perfectly cut puzzle he didn't want to let go.

"Can I have one more kiss before you go?"

He winked at her. "You never have to ask." They kissed for what seemed like forever and both sighed regretfully when his alarm sounded. He stepped back and turned the alarm off. "See you in a week, Cutie."


	6. Chapter 6

One week pasted, then another and half of another before there was a knock on her door. Vivian almost jumped out of her skin, nobody ever came to the back door. Vivi paused the crappy movie she'd been vaguely been watching and set her soda and popcorn to the end table as she stood to go unlock the back door.

 _CRASH!_

As she reached the back door it shattered into a million sharp tiny knives. "AGH!" Vivian cried out as she ducked for cover behind the corner of the breakfast bar. She heard men's voices and none of them were Jon's gruff drawl. What the hell? A rather large man, over seven-foot-tall at least, saw her cowering by her bar and whistled for his comrades. "Found the bitch." He called out and Vivian heard feet stomping up her back steps. Damn, why didn't she turn on the alarm when she got home?

"Where is your mate?" The seven-foot-tall man asked.

"My what?" She knew mate meant friend in some places but somehow she didn't think that he was asking for one of her friends.

"Your mate. You know the male wolf you live with." At her confused blink he stepped closer and drew back his large hand to back hand her. "Your MATE! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Where is who?! Vivian had grown up in a house full of large men intimidation didn't work on her, it actually pissed her off. Vivi stood up, "I don't know who or what you are talking about dude! Seriously breaking into my house for some fictional thing was the wrong idea!"

Vivi knew smaller but still large men stood to the left and right of the mammoth sized men in front of her but she knew she could take them both on if mammoth man wasn't there. She struck out catching him off guard, BAM! She smashed her right fist into the bottom of his sternum-the only place she could reach that would do any damage-and heard the crunch of ribs and other bones grinding and breaking into each other. As mammoth man leaned over in pain she used a timeless knee to face and smashed his nose then pushed him to the side where he fell into a heap of blood.

Vivi was able to take down one of his sidekicks before she felt a sharp sting in her right side. She looked down to see a small four-inch dart sticking out just above her sweat's waist band. She looked back up and snared at the men. As her vision went black she heard someone say he was glad she hadn't turned. Turned into what? Her muffled brain wanted to say.

"Viv?" Jon used the spare key Vivian kept under the door mat at her front door when he got answer by knocking or calling.

They'd talked about him being too busy to come home for a few weeks and she'd said she'd be off on his day off and then they'd go to dinner or something. Jon looked and called out for her to no avail, until he rounded the doorway in the kitchen. Jon's heart stopped and pounded at the same time. He took in the shattered glass door as he looked for any sign of Vivian. None. He called Nate trying to stay calm but basically failing.

"Hey man, is Vivi with you?" Please say she's alright. "No? Well hell…" Jon took a deep breath and caught a scent he knew well, "…we were supposed to go out when I got home. I bet she forgot I'll wait around. 'Kay, bye." No that wasn't awkward, Jon. He thought as he dialed Joe's number. "You and Colby here now."

Jon hung up with no explanation, he'd told the boys where he was going when they had pulled into his drive way. He grabbed the broom and started cleaning up the mess, trying not to lose his mind. Vivian hurt? No that couldn't happen. Vivian, hurt because of him? Now that was totally unacceptable. It wasn't going to happen and if it already had heaven couldn't save whoever caused her pain.

"Jon!" Colby called out.

"In the back yard." Jon called back. He'd moved to the back yard to find their scent to track them. "Ivan took her."

His voice was low and deadly. Colby didn't have to be a werewolf to hear the icy deadly tone of his friend's voice so he approached with caution. "Ivan?"

Jon explained that Ivan had been a hunter he'd managed to deal with for a number of years but hadn't heard of or from him in about three years and he didn't think about him showing up in Las Vegas, much less Vivi's place.

The three men set down around Vivian's small kitchen table and Jon had a sickening thought. _What if this is the last time I come here?_ He shook his head as he listened to Joe's plan. "Jon? You with me buddy?"

Jon nodded. "So basically we do nothing while God knows what is happening to Vivian."

"No. We'll do something but we have to find this guy, Ivan, first and then we'll…" Jon's phone rang, hung up then rang again. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Jon said to Joe as he pressed the answer button. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Jon?" Vivian's voice was scratchy and held back a tone of fear only he would notice.

His heart did that sped up and stop thing again as he said, "Vivian? Where are you, baby?"

"Mr. Good. Nice of you to answer your cellular." A deep voice that made his skin crawl said into the line.

"Where is Vivian and what have you done, Ivan?"

Joe and Colby held back growls, but just barely. If this guy made their brother react in an unusual way than they didn't trust him either and they most certainly didn't like him in the least bit. Jon put the phone on speaker as the man went on and put his finger over his lips in a hush gesture. "So you know who this is then, good. Yes I have your mate, Mr. Good and she is a pretty feisty little thing, isn't she?"

"If you touch…"

"Easy, Mr. Good. I don't want to hurt your mate. I want to use her to get what I really want."

"She isn't my mate, Ivan."

"Sure she is. Why else would you have reacted the way you did upon finding her gone?" Ivan paused. "Oh yes, Mr. Good. I have men still watching your mate's home. I know there are three of you there. Meet me at Peirce Boulevard apartment 900. Midnight."

"What do you want from me?" Vivian asked the mammoth man, she now knew his name but mammoth man fit him so much more as did a few other choice words she'd thought up since waking up on a dirty floor.

"It's not what, sweetie it's who." A woman answered. "We want Jonathan Good."

Vivian swallowed hard. "Why? What has he done to you for all this?"

The woman laughed. It was harsh and held danger. "What didn't that bastard do? He got out! He made his life better. HE LEFT ME!" Vivian didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet. "So I found Ivan and up until four years ago he'd been running from us always one step ahead using wrestling in the independent circuit as a way of avoid us and still make money. Then he got signed on with WWE." She said the abbreviation with distain. "And he stopped being miserable! And he stopped running!"

Vivian didn't respond. She was too busy trying to think of where she knew the older woman from. She knew she knew her from a video but her brain was still too foggy to figure out the where or her name. Vivian tried shaking her head to clear it but that only made it pound and made her stomach turn upside down.

She remembered passing out again over and over and then she heard Jon's voice. "What the fuck? Hellena what is wrong with you? This whole time it's been you as the master mind? Man, you really are fucking crazy. All those years ago I thought guys like Cody, and God knows how many others were just being assholes. No! turns out you are actually certifiably in-fucking-sane!"

"Jon, baby, I…"

"I'm leaving you alive right now, Hellena, don't make me change my mind. So shut up and get out of here before I do." Jon growled. "And if I ever see you again, mark my words, I will end you."

Vivian heard what sounded like a heavy door slam closed and a woman screaming then she heard Jon, Joe, and a voice she didn't know too well talking above her. "She okay?" "Don't know, she better be." "She's breathing normally; I think she's just…wait her eyes fluttered." "Vivi, sweetheart?"

"Please stop talking." Vivian couldn't take any more talking her head was ready to split wide open and let her brains fall out. She did open her eyes though only to shut them fast once more. "Okay it's way to bright in here."

"Baby, there is no electricity." Jon said scooping her up.

"Oh." She mumbled wrapping her arms around his big shoulders and snuggling against his bare chest. Bare? She opened her eyes and found he was covered with blood. She raised her head getting a better look at Joe and the voice she didn't place earlier was Colby. Both were covered in blood as well. "Jon?"

"Hush Vivi. It isn't ours." Jon sighed a sigh that spoke to his exhaustion and made him seem older than his actual years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for sticking with me on this crazy ride! I hope you enjoy this next instalment :D**

Vivian's head pounded worse than before. It made her sick, made her want to scratch her eyes out and then her brain just to make the pain stop. She wanted to scream but realized she could barely make a crocking sound like a dying frog. What was worse is her throat felt like the frog had been lite on fire and shoved down it. Her whole body hurt from skin to bone…no bone marrow. Everything hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to open her mouth to try to call for help. It just hurt.

How long had they'd kept her? If she opened her eyes would she see the mammoth man or the cruel red head leering over her? She didn't dare risk it. She wanted to move though her present position was hurting her back where the red head had given her a few kicks to the spine. Could she even walk if she got out of this hell? Oh God! She wanted to cry, to scream, but she didn't she held her breathe for the most part. Had she mentioned her rips felt like they'd fall into tiny pieces if she breathed in to fast or long?

"Ow." Vivian moaned and heard for the first time others around her.

"Vivi?" too many voices said her name at once. The voices made her brain slam against her skull and she wanted to tell them to be quiet.

"Vivian say something if you can hear me. Open your eyes, dear."

Who the hell was that? Vivian tried to speak but before she could she heard another voice a man's voice, " _Oh Vivian are you hungry, you little bitch?"_

 _"Look at her she could stand to lose a few pounds she's fat." The red head said viciously. "Let her starve until her knight in shining armor comes to claim her."_

 _KICK! Right to the back of her head. Vivi felt herself passing out again and she fought it._

"No! no! no!" Vivi cried out.

"It's alright Vivian. Your safe here." The new voice said pulling her from her memories. "She seems to be having flash backs of that night." He was talking to those other voices. "It's not uncommon and should dissipate with time or as soon as the medication were off."

"Thanks Doc." A voice she almost knew answered. "When can we take her home?"

Vivi took a chance and opened her eyes. She was staring straight up at a white tiled ceiling. Not the dirty grungy one in that filthy apartment she'd been taken too. She closed her eyes again fearing the doctor wouldn't respond to Nate if they knew she was awake.

"I'll be honest if she comes to with no memory loss or damage we haven't detected yet it'll be a few weeks other than that it's hard to say, with the breaks and the upcoming surgery even that could be off. I really want her awake and responsive before we take her in to fix the bone structure at the back of her head first."

Surgery? Breaks? What? There were too many questions in her head to stay quiet much longer. Vivian fought passed the urge to keep her mouth shut to save her poor throat. "Nate?"

"Vivi! I'm right here, kid." Nate almost ran over the doctor to get to her side.

"Vivian? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked while he get out his pen light.

"Thirsty." She blinking against the too bright light of the doctor's small torch. "And that hurts."

The doctor gave a small amused chuckle. "I'm sorry but I have to check your pupils." He told Vivian everything that was wrong with her, which as bad as she felt was less than expected. "We will schedule another CT scan and MRI now that you're awake and your brain will show different functions for this afternoon." To Nate and someone she knew was there but couldn't see he said, "I'll have the nurse in shortly to change her IV to something less stout. Call me if you have any questions."

They said thank you and the doctor walked out. "Meanwhile, I'm still dying of thirst."

So that was a little bitchy for a half dead girl but hey she was really thirsty and if she'd been out for as long as they said, almost two weeks, then she had a right to be a little bitchy. It was hunger and thirst she reasoned. Nate helped her sip some nasty tasting water from a pink cup.

It was a few minutes before she spoke. "So I really have a shattered head?"

Collin, her oldest brother and person she could hear but not see earlier, rose to his full 6'8 and came to stand by the bed. "Yeah kid. They say it's bad but could be worse." He seemed sadder than she felt.

"What's really the problem? I know my head and stuff but both of you are acting like…"

"Vivian do you not understand the shit you're in?" Nate was pissed. "Sorry you just had us so damned scared, Vivi."

"I'm sorry." She didn't understand why she was apologizing but she felt she had to. "I didn't mean for this to happen, you know. How's the gym?"

Change the subject! She thought. Saved by the knock! The nurse, a short older woman that smelled like menthol with cheap red lip stick and red hair, came bouncing into the room. "Lunch! So glad I can say that and you're awake to eat it!"

Vivi closed her eyes and swallowed her heart back to her chest. The hair threw her for a loop. She shivered and forced a smile even as her mind took her to a dark place. _She was laying on that dirty floor again. Hunger had begun to set in she hadn't eaten in hours and the smell of cheap burgers was forcing her stomach into her mouth._

 _"She's going to vomit." One of the sidekicks, the one she'd punched before getting darted, said._

 _"She can lick it up if she does." Ivan said leaning down to push her face into the nasty carpeting. "Hellena said she doesn't eat."_

 _She didn't want to eat she actually wanted to die. The red head had taken her issues out on her Vivian's already abused body. She'd lost track of the beatings she had given her in the last nine hours but she was sure things were broken and her head didn't feel right._

"Vivi. You have to eat." Nate's voice drew out of the dark place. "I know it's gross but they won't let you have anything else right now."

"Oh sorry I spaced." Yeah that was a good excuse that only Nate would buy. "Where is Jon."

Nate told her he had had to go back to work after a couple of days but he'd been calling or texting every few hours to check on her and the next time he called she could talk to him….but only if she ate her food. Vivi found the white stuff on her hospital tray pretty good but then it'd been days since she'd eaten so she blamed that. She convinced both brothers to leave her alone for a while so they could go get actual food and clean up, they looked like third world refugees or something, and watched TV until she fell asleep.

Three hours later she was woken up by a large male nurse shaking her shoulder gently and she fought back a total crazy person melt down scream, luckily only a small girly yelp came out. But if was enough for her brothers and Jon to jump to her rescue. The nurse, while very large would be road kill against the three of them.

"I'm sorry. Guys I'm alright he just scared me is all. Really." She looked at the nurse and shrugged then realized Jon was in the room. How had she missed his massive form standing next to her brothers? "Jon?"

He winked, "I'll be here when you get back from your tests, sweetheart."

Jon had come in to three sleeping forms, Nate, a guy he didn't know but guessed it was another brother as he looked too much like Nate and Chase. He walked up to Vivian and kissed her forehead. If she had real damage he couldn't fix he was going to hunt Hellena down and torture her. Jon passed the time by checking up with Roman and Colby but soon the ur sound of the ancient A/C got to him and he found the window sit comfy enough to crash out on. Vivi's small scream woke him up fully though and now he was hungry.

"Collin is going to go get some coffee do you want anything?" Nate asked before answering his phone. Jon gave, now he knew his name, Collin a twenty and asked for a large coffee with extra sugar and a ham sandwich while he listened in on Nate's conversation. "They took her to X-Ray not too long ago. Yes. Meg I will tell you as soon as I find anything out. How's Sammy?"

Jon smiled at the mention of Nate's new baby girl. His phone had been blown up with pictures of the tiny blonde and his favorite brunette. He made a mental note to ask Nate if they wanted or needed anything for her and also added a get Dean Ambrose onesie to his mental note. Collin entered the room just before they brought said brunette back into the stale white room. Jon finished off the sandwich and coffee in record time but he was still hungry.

"When did you get here?" Vivi asked taking his hand.

He stepped closer and set on the side of her bed. "Not long before you woke up."

"Yeah goof balls," She addressed her brothers, "Will you go ask if I can have something other than this water to drink?" Of course they did what any man did with Vivi they jumped to do her bidding. "Jon I have a question."

"No." He already knew what she was going to ask. "Vivian I won't." She said nothing she didn't have to he knew what she was thinking but he couldn't do to her what had been done to him. He couldn't put her or himself through the not knowing if the wolf blood would take or not. "Baby…I can't do that to you."

"You don't know how bad it is yet." That was all she said as she turned her back to him.

Jon heard her small sigh and it torn his heart from his chest. As did the angry red and black bruise on the back of her neck that disappeared into her hair line. He wished in that moment he hadn't let Hellena go. He ducked his head and leaned in to give her a small kiss on the side of her head.

"Did you break up with Renee?"

She was changing the subject and Jon welcomed it. "I did. She didn't take it well but then Jake walked into the room and it didn't take her long to forget me."

"Good." Vivi gave a tiny pained laugh. "That didn't come out right."

Jon laughed, "I got ya babe. So how bad is it?"

Before Vivian could answer Collin and Nate came back through the door followed by a nurse and the surgeon. None of them looked anything above somber and it scared Jon beyond belief. "Vivian?" She turned then to see the new faces and the others of her brothers. "We have to take you into surgery now. There is a bone that is pressing on your spinal cord. This could be causing your headache as well as other problems that have yet to develop."

VIvi whimpered. She wasn't stupid she knew a surgery like that was a hundred times more dangerous than brain surgery even. She looked pleadingly at Jon who looked down and nodded his head. "Can I have a minute?"

"A few no more."

She hugged her brothers and told them she loved them. They stepped out to make phone calls and that is when she finally showed any fear. "I don't want to die or be a zombie person." Vivi took a deep shuttering breathe.

"Vivi I can give you some blood and that will guarantee you get out of surgery but…"

"Jon I don't want to just get out of surgery I want you and I can't have that if I'm dead or a zombie."

Jon made the split decision to change her but she'd lose all the blood he gave her during surgery so he bit into his bottom lip, just enough to let it bleed a little bit. "This will bring you back to me."

He kissed her then, careful to get a few drops of his tainted blood in her mouth. It wouldn't be enough to heal anything but it would make her strong enough to make it of spinal surgery without an issue. The nurse came back in then and wheeled his life out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well babe you did have to have spinal surgery." Jon said into his cell phone.

"You're not helping, Jon!" Vivi whined on her end. "I want to get out of here I feel fine. Ribs are healing fast thanks to you and my arm is healing good too. I want to go home and recoop. This hospital crap is getting old."

Jon had to laugh he'd never heard Vivian complain about something she couldn't change so much. It was adorable. He couldn't wait to get on the plane and go to her. To kiss that complaining mouth and tell her how much he loved her….oh and that she was getting out today. Nate had called last night and told him but they weren't telling Vivi until he got there which was about the same time the doctor was scheduled to come in too so it worked in their favor.

"Hey Viv it's not that bad. If you want I'll sneak in some White Castel or Nevada Chicken. But I gotta go catch my flight right now. Love you." He waited until she said it back to hang.

She was really adorable he thought looking at his lock screen, a photo of him and her on the top of one of the mountain trails in Red Rock. Jon laid his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. It was good to be going home.

Vivian was annoyed, hungry, and tired. Who knew medical induced sleep was tiring? Go figure. She wanted her own bed and she wanted food, real food not the hospital chosen mush. But mostly she wanted Jon. She sighed as she flipped through crappy hospital cable.

"This sucks!" She half yelled.

Nobody told her to keep it down this time though not after she threw a vase at the last orderly who dared to tell her she needed to keep her voice down that there were actual sick people in the place. So she might have told him off too but hey did she have a four-inch incision on the back of her head for nothing? No so don't tell her a damn thing. It could also be the flash backs that were getting to her too and some she didn't actually think were flash backs but were somehow Jon's memories. They kept waking her up at random times that is why she was awake now.

Vivi turned off the TV and let the room fill with darkness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " _What did you do?" she heard someone ask but it was all black she couldn't see. "What needed to be done." Someone opened a window and let light from a street lamp shine through. "Well that is just fucking messy." Colby that voice was Colby's. But what was so messy? She looked down and seen blood splashed across her…no not her shirt Jon's, it was Jon's shirt and Jon's memory of that night. What had he done that even Joe and Colby thought was bad. Why was he covered in blood? She looked back up at Joe he had blood dripping from a small cut on his hand then at Colby he was wiping red stuff off his face with his ruined blood covered tee. She felt sick but swallowed the metallic taste of blood back down even though the smell fought to get into her nose. No! It wasn't her! It was Jon because she was laying on the floor near a pool of blood. Hers, she was almost sure of it. Then she saw something move out of the corner of her eye…_

"Vivi? Wake up honey."

Vivian jumped into a state of reality. "Jon?"

He smiled down at her, he was holding the biggest bouquet of Flowers she'd ever seen and a teddy bear signed by every one for her fighters and people she knew through him. She smiled, now if he brought food she'd marry him. He did! She saw a bag with the words Nevada Chicken, Las Vegas Nevada and she almost cried.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes to…" He looked at her brothers.

"To release you!" They said in unison.

She set up and regretted it immediately. Vivi took a slow deep breath and let it back out. "Gotta remember that still hurts. You mean it? I can go home?"

Six weeks had been way too much in the hospital for her. She wanted to do a happy dance but she took the bag of food from Jon instead. She listened to her brothers talk about getting her house ready for her. They'd fixed the back door and cleaned up this she knew but when they said they were going on ahead and would wait for her and Jon she was curious. Why would they go there without her now? But then she looked at Jon and had second thoughts about asking them anything she just agreed and ate her food.

Once they left she turned to Jon. "What?" He asked suspicious.

She giggled. "Nervous?"

Jon shook his head. "no but I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"Okay not going to ask that. I was going to ask about the other night. I keep having flash back where it's you but me and I keep seeing…"

The nurse and doctor walked in interrupting her. The doctor talked while the nurse disconnected her IV and the machines. She nodded when she should but mostly she wanted to get back to her conversation. Vivi signed the papers as best and as fast as she could with a broken arm. She made a mental note to practice with her left hand before she needed to be back at the gym. Right now Collin was handling it all which was great because he had gone to college for business and was once their dad's right hand man in booking matches, but Sawyer MMA and Wrestling Training Gym was her baby—and Jon's too, really he was the whole reason she'd added wresting and got some good coaches in the place—she wanted to be there working not lazing around for another month at home.

Vivian was too excited to see something other than those four too white walls she didn't hear Jon ask, "Do you want to go home yet?" They were in his truck driving down the highway A/C up and radio on She honestly didn't care where they went. "Viv?"

"Huh?" She turned then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to be out of that place!"

Jon laughed and took a right away from the city and her street. "Red Rock it is then. Just for an hour or two then it's home and you in bed, okay?"

"Yes sir." She put her hand up by her head and saluted him.

Jon laughed and rolled his eyes. It was good to see him in a playful mood he'd been more somber and at times more pissy than she'd been over the last couple of week. She wanted to ask whaat had been wrong but she didn't want to ruin the mod so she busied herself by texting Collin to tell him they would be at her house in a few hours. After that she rolled down the window, laid back her head, let the heat and wind wash the hospital smell and feel off her.

 _"We'll have to hide the bodies, wont we?" Colby asked a little afraid. "No leave them, if they are found someone will think it was gang related or something." Jon informed him. God there was so much blood. Had she…no had he done this? She watched in slow motion as she…he, she couldn't keep it straight, walked toward her still—too still—body and went to his knees. She could feel the blood soaking into the material and knew it was her blood._

"Vivian, Baby, we're here." Jon touched her shoulder taking her from her mind once more.

"Did I fall asleep?" Jon nodded and kissed her forehead. He'd managed to get out, close his door, and open hers without waking her. She knew he was stealthy but that was nuts she couldn't wait to get all the drugs out of her system. She looked around. "We could have walked."

Jon raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "It's not that much to drive through and besides you walking too much right now isn't a good idea."

Vivi smiled and allowed him to help her out of the truck. She forgot how tall it really was when she had broken ribs and a messed up arm. She risked a deep breath enjoying the fresh air it hurt but at that moment she didn't care she was in her favorite place with her favorite person, nothing else mattered.

After allowing her thirty minutes of bliss and freedom Jon spoke up. "Honey we need to talk about the night I found you."

Vivi sighed. She knew he was right she had a lot of questions but couldn't it wait? You know when she was miserable in bed or something. She raised her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. She hadn't excepted him to kiss her but it was the kiss of a dying man and the only thing that would save him was her lips. He was gentle minding her still stitched up neck but the kiss was still firm and she loved it.

"Well if that's how you want to talk I'm down for it." She said slowly when he moved away.

"No." Jon took a deep breath and licked his lips. "That was just an insurance policy on my behalf."

Okay now she was scared so she set up straight, or as straight as she could with the pain in her head and ribs coming back. She wasn't about to tell him that though she knew he'd stop and take her home. She didn't want that she had a feeling hearing him say it out loud would make the flash backs stop. So she said quiet and let him work through it in his head.

"I killed those men. Joe and Colby helped some but for the most part I killed them." Jon said almost to himself more than her. He turned toward her with a look she didn't know how to place on his handsome face. "I'm a monster."

The words left his mouth of a sigh. Vivi shook her head so hard it made her dizzy and the stitches stretch a little. She winced. "Jon. No." She pulled him to her with her good arm. "No." Was that all I can say? Vivian thought. No? How could she convince him what he did wasn't a monstrosity? They were the monsters not him! How dare anyone make him think he was a monster! She rested her forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose. "Never. What they did was monstrous. What you did by killing them was a favor to the world. Jon, I', alive because of you."

He pushed away from her in disgust. "No, Viv you're hurt because of me! If it hadn't been for me you'd…you'd, damn it Vivian you…"

"I'd be sitting on my couch or at the gym. But I wouldn't think this was my favorite place. I wouldn't have wrestling in my gym because you wouldn't have been here to show me how much it can offer people. And I sure as hell wouldn't know what it was like to be so in love that just being in a different room from you makes me physically sick." Yeah that wasn't supposed to go anywhere else besides with Meg. "I've seen the same thing you did that night for days now. I've felt the same sick feeling at the taste and smell of their blood; a monster would not feel sick at that. Jon whether you like it or not you aren't a monster. So help me up and deal with it, Okay?"

Jon looked back at her from the edge of cliff. "You think so?" He walked back to where she set leaned against his pickup and flopped down beside her laying his head in her lap. "We still have another hour if you aren't hurting."

"I am but I don't care I want to stay right here."

Vivi leaned down and kissed him. She couldn't wait until she was healed enough to actually be with him and have him inside of her. But for now she'd take moments like this somehow they were more intimate than any sex she could think of. Being with Jon was just like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivian set in the doctor's office glaring at Chase. He'd been the only one that could take her to her last appointment and so far she'd hated it. Okay not really he was actually amusing but after twenty-eight years of dealing with his goof ball-self had taught her to enjoy him because when he got mad or hurt he was an ass so she'd deal with his jokes and extremely annoying playing with the cone things for the light or the tongue depressors. After almost a year of having an a mopey angery Chase she enjoyed his moronic goofy actions. He just wouldn't know that.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Chase asked throwing a cotton ball at her. When it fell down her shirt he quietly shouted, "Touch down." And threw his arms in the air.

Vivi fished the cotton out of her blouse just in time for the doctor wo walk in. She smiled but didn't bother explaining after all he'd been Chase's doctor when he broke his leg so he knew what was up. "Still being annoying Chase? How's the leg?"

"Always, Doc. It's good as new minus the scar."

Dr. Shortz nodded and shook his hand then turned to Vivi. "Now let's get that case off your arm, shall we?"

"God, yes! It's been driving me crazy!" She left out the part where the bulky case was making her feel totally unsexy and that is was the only thing holding her back from screwing Jon's brains out.

A half hour later she was moving her fingers getting used to the feeling of not having the thing hanging on her arm. Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm free HAHA. She thought moving her arm. Whoo Hoo! Yippy me! Too bad Jon's not in town and I have a fight tomorrow, well ruin the happy moment there, Viv. She sent a picture text and the words you're in trouble now as they walked out of the office.

Vivian practiced writing in the car while Chase drove like a mad man through the city to the Circus Circus they had decided a burger from their dinner sounded good but if she watched him drive she was going to lose yesterday's lunch. "Chase you do know that is only your name, right? You do know you don't have to actually race or chase people?"

He laughed, "Yes, baby sister I do. And you know that you suck at lying to me, correct?"

She looked up as they came to a sudden stop in front of the casino and used that as an excuse to rush to get out of the Camaro. Her brain went to avoid mode but she knew he was right she could lie to everyone in their family but her twin brother. Damn!

Once they had ordered and were waiting for their drinks she spilled her guts leaving out the werewolf part. "Okay fine there I told you. But if you tell anyone else I'm not responsible for what happens to you." They shook their not so secret twin hand shake.

"That's insane, you do know that don't you?" Chase took a drink of his coke. "Why haven't you told the cops?"

"Because it would cause more issues and trouble for me and people I care about. That's why. Just know it's okay now and they can't hurt anyone again I promise."

Chase seemed moderately satisfied for the time being but she didn't think it would last for long and that scared her. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone about what she'd said and if she told him the truth about Jon, Jon wouldn't hurt him but she didn't know about Joe or Colby. She just hoped he wouldn't ask.

After they stuffed their faces they went back to the gym. VIvi wouldn't ever get sick of the place and the added dog toys in the front desk area only added to the ambiance of it. Moxley ran from the back of the gym as fast as her dopy long legs would take her. Moxley had been her get well present form her family and friends when she got home. The joke was only her people would get a Massif puppy for a person with a broken arm but the pup listened well and learned fast. She'd became a staple at the gym so she lived there as much as Vivi did.

"Hi Moxie! How's my baby? Are these boys doing what they need to be, huh?" Vivi rests her knees on the hard floor while she pet the dog.

By two Vivi was tired and her head was hurting so she checked in with her fighters and then called Moxley to the front so they could leave. As she leashed the dog a guy she'd never seen at the gym walked through the door. He was almost as big as Ivan and had the same body type, Vivi had to force her heart back into her chest. While the flash backs and nightmares had stopped the fear was still there. Only this time she was in her gym surrounded by friends who caught on to her stress level a little too fast.

"Hey Viv what's up?" Troy, one of her cross-over guys, asked as he came to stand by her.

"Nothing, T. I'm fine." She steadied herself and smiled up at the large man even as she felt Troy and a few others press in behind her. Damn am I that transparent? She put on her business smile, "Hi, how can I help you"?

The large man looked down at her for a minute then nodded then turned and stormed out, leaving Vivi standing in the door way feeling annoyed. She hated when competition sent people over to check out the gym.

"You don't go anywhere alone tonight, hear me?" Nate came up beside her. "I'll walk you to your car, kay?"

She smiled up at her older brother but then noticed Troy and two other guys behind him. "You're not the only one but guys I think he was just from the gym across town you know how they get nearing completion time." She pulled on the leash to get the Mastiff's attention. "Come on Mox."

She was walked to her little convertible by a dopy puppy and at least six buff and large fighters the sight had to be comical but she was grateful for the support and safety she felt in that moment. She needed to throw them a party or something she thought pulling out on the freeway. Once home and inside with the door locked she called the gym and let them know she'd made it home safe and sound.

Vivi let Moxley out while she changed into her pjs and popped some corn. It had been a long…well a long three months actually but who was counting, right? She heard Moxley barking and growling as she took the bag from the microwave.

"Come on Moxie, time to chill." The dog lopped up the back steps and tripped into the house. Vivian laughed, "You clumsy damned mutt. Are you okay?"

Vivian heard something in the back yard so she shut the now heavy oak door and locked it. She knew it wasn't Jon he wouldn't be home until tomorrow and she didn't think he had any minions or whatever you call them. She took a deep breath and reminded herself she was the baby sister to four older brothers, she'd learned to fight from a small age and she knew how to protect herself. She glared at her scared reflection in the mirror beside the back door. "What is wrong with you? Get it together girl."

She pushed through the fear and opened the door again. "Who's there?" She waited for a reply but only the wind whistled at her. This is ridiculous, she thought and closed the door once more. Mox was probably barking at a leaf for all she knew and that sound she heard was her own imagination. Ivan was dead, Hellena, she didn't think, was stupid enough to come after her again, and as far as she knew Jon didn't have any more enemies. She was being paranoid because she was gave out. She needed to not work so much right now she wasn't ready for a full work load again that was all. She decided to text Collin and ask if he could handle the gym while he was still in town for a few days so she could just relax. Maybe she'd go see Meg and Baby Sammy after Jon left again. That was a good idea.

Why was his place trashed? Jon thought when he walked into a too messy house. And it was trashed things he didn't know he even owned were thrown about drawers from his dresser were piled in the living room. "What the hell happened in here?"

He turned in a circle dumbfounded, "Colby I haven't been home, how should I know?"

"Don't be an ass I was just saying." Colby ducked away from his Alpha expecting to get punched. "I wonder if they left food."

Jon's stomach let out a grumbled agreement. "Go find out. I'm going to go see what hell the rest of the house is in."

Was this some sick joke or had some neighborhood gangs hit his house? He laughed harshly, they wouldn't have found anything of value he'd learned a long time ago to never keep valuables where others could find them. Sucker! He walked into his room to what looked like a tornado went through it what was left of his dresser was beside down and half way through the bathroom wall, his head board was under the toppled over bed broken off from the frame.

"Fuck, man." Colby said behind him. "We have bigger issues though go look in the kitchen."

He didn't really want to but Jon forced his feet to move in the direction of his kitchen. On his way passed the living room he noticed his TV seemed to be working just fine but someone had put American Werewolf in London on loop. Okay so someone knew about him he could handle that. In the kitchen food was strewed everywhere but what pissed him off was all his whisky had been dumbed out.

"Damn. That sucks." He said picking up a bottle and throwing it against the fridge. "Now besides this what did I need to see?"

Colby didn't say anything just pointed at a wall, waiting. Jon read the words get out of our town loner or your bitch and you both die. Jon smiled but it wasn't a happy smiled it was the closest thing to a snarl a man could have. He was fine with the threats toward him but threaten his girl and it wasn't going to end well for the person. He called some friends he'd met in the city when he first moved to Las Vegas, it was good to have people to watch your back.

"I'm going to Viv's…" he paused, "…nah I'm good I have my omega with me. I need a favor though I'm leaving the house like it is so could you come sniff around and maybe find out who is threatening me?"

Jon left the front door unlocked as Colby and he left. Lucky his truck was parked in a locked garage ten blocks away in the city under 24-hour surveillance because he might have gone after the bastards himself if they'd messed his truck up. As they drove to Vivian's house Jon realized this was only like the third time he'd ever driven to her house it was so much easier to slip through the desert unnoticed as a wolf then to drive the whole way.

"So who do you think wrote that? I mean to think you're a loner they haven't been watching very well."

"I don't know man. I haven't been spending any time at my place since Vivi got hurt so if they're sniffing around I wouldn't have realized it." Jon slammed his fist down on the door console. "Fuck."

Colby said nothing just shook his head and stared at the road ahead of them. He didn't really know what to do or say Jon had never been so close to losing his cool since he'd changed him. Sure he'd yelled and grumbled or hit something but never had he even been on edge like this. Colby's cell rang and he smiled.

"Who's that?" Jon asked curious of the smile on his omega's face.

"Just this girl I met on the plane." Colby turned a big dorky smile at him. "She's a show girl!"

Jon laughed relaxing some. "Oh hell boy. Drop me off and go get some." Colby laughed and blushed. "Really? Colby Lopez I know you're not blushing like a school boy."

"Awe man shut up." Coby playfully punched Jon's arm. "We're here. So get out."

Jon laughed and shook his head. "Already school boy, calm down or you'll pop your cork before she does." Laughing at Colby's shocked expression he hoped out. "But don't do anything I wouldn't do."


	10. Chapter 10

Vivi was crashed on the couch when Jon knocked on the front door. She heard it but ignored it mostly thinking she was dreaming. She heard Moxley bark and mumbled for her to shut up and rolled over…right off the couch.

"Ahhhg!" she pushed up on her elbows and looked around. "How the hell…Moxley down." She said pushing the dog away.

She heard laughter and looked up. Jon was standing to the left of the couch bent over in a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry…" He started laughing again. "Really," He paused to catch his breath, "really funny…the look…on your face!"

Another fit of laughter had Vivi shaking her head. But she enjoyed the view so she stayed where she was. Just looking at him until he stopped laughing. In truth she was biting her cheek to keep from joining him. "Come help me up asshole."

Jon wiped tears from his eyes as he walked towards her. Vivi smiled up at him and reached out a hand. But instead of allowing him to pull her up she used his not expecting her to pull back against him and pulled hard with her good arm knocking him off balance then hooked a leg behind one of his knees and finished it. Jon landed in a push up pose of her with an oomph.

He stared down at her, "Well if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask."

It was her turn to laugh. She leaned up and kissed his chin. "I don't have to ask."

Moxley had realized she wasn't getting any attention from them and was now laying on the couch snoring loudly. "Ya think she's trying to tell us something?"

Vivi snorted. "Yeah get a room." Jon laughed and hauled his big up holding out a hand this time she allowed him to pull her up and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, leaning her head back for a real kiss. He didn't disappoint and left her breathless and witness when he moved away. "So why don't we do that?"

Jon grinned but she saw the cautiousness in his eyes. Vivi was determined to make love with him whether he finally found a chivalrous bone or not. She'd waited too long to wait anymore she was healthy and ready to—in Austin Powers voice—shag so he could break that damned chivalry bit and get naked. She nodded.

"What was that about?" He asked still following her to her room.

"My determination to get you in the sack whether you like it or not."

Jon's laughed, "So you're going to rape me? Be a little hard seeing how you can't rape the willing baby."

Vivi laughed as she took his hand and led him to the trunk in front of her bed. She'd managed to clean her room last night and made her bed that morning so she was happy it looked nice. _Geez! What are a school girl on her first trip down sex lane? Stop that!_ Her inner voice chided. Vivi smiled up at him. "I feel like a virgin."

Jon winked at her. "Don't worry baby I got you." He leaned in for a slow long drugging kiss that left her feeling hot and flushed. "Better?"

"No I think I need another."

Jon obliged her almost greedy. He pushed her knees against the trunk and she sat down. Whining when he stepped back then totally took it back when he rid himself of his shirt. She'd seen him shirtless before but damn the man had a body that could kill a girl. She started to take off her own shirt and he stopped her.

"Not yet baby. Tonight is all yours."

Vivi cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. "Really? Then get to it."

He chuckled and shook his head. Jon went to his knees in front of her and kissed her. His mouth moved from her own mouth to her chin, forehead, the tip of her nose-making her giggle, then back to her mouth, jawline and ear lope, down to her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through his messy hair down to his chest and stomach. She'd touched him before but not as lovers now she could savor the feel of his muscles rippling every time he moved.

He ran his big hands up the hem of her tee across her stomach around to her hips and back. Jon pulled her closer to the edge close enough he was the only thing holding her up, his chest to her crotch and kissed her hard. He nipped and licked at the loosely closed seam of her mouth. She opened to him accepting his exploring tongue. Oh God!

When he let up to lift her shirt over her head she said, "Did you major in kissing or what?"

Jon laughed, "No just years of practice." Vivian tossed her head back and laughed. "Yeah…uhm, that didn't come out right."

"Yes it did." She nodded, "You're a man-whore!"

Jon smirked and leaned in biting her shoulder. "You think, huh?"

He lifted her under the arms and tossed her like a rag doll to the bed then crawled up himself. Vivi was still laughing she couldn't help it the shocked and embarrassed look on his face when she'd called him a man-whore was just too much for one woman. But when he trailed the tip of his tongue up from the waist of her jeans to the base of her bra all laughter die mostly because she was pretty sure she'd swallowed her own tongue.

"Mmm…"

Jon raised his head and looked up at her. "Good?"

"Very." He gave her that full dimple smile that made her insides melt. "I love you."

The words fell from her lips words she said before but they'd never come at an intimate moment Okay so they'd never had great luck in that area at all! But it felt so different than it normally did and she knew Jon caught the weird more important than ever vibe. Seen it in his eyes and the way they got just a little darker and she noticed the way his body tensed…that wasn't good.

"What? We've said it before." Vivi tried to down play it.

"Do you mean it?" He asked slipping to the side of her.

She reached for him missing the feel and protection his weight automatically made her feel. When he didn't budge she set up and turned to him. There was something more than Jon in his eyes. His wolf. She'd seen him before when Jon had shifted and sometimes when he was really upset or pissed off his eyes would go darker and gray and then she knew the wolf was paying attention. She'd never thought of them as two different entities because they normally weren't but in that moment she wasn't only being judged and questioned by the man but by the animal as well. They both wanted to know if she did truly love him. Not just the man but the wolf as well; after all they were a package deal.

How to make him—the wolf—believe her?

Vivi stood up and stripped down to nothing. He wanted to know if she loved him wanted to know if she trusted him fully? Then fine being buck naked and helpless should do the trick. Jon growled low in his chest causing her skin to chill.

Or get her attacked by a giant ass wolf…

"What are you doing, Vivian?" Jon's voice was low and gruff.

She didn't answer him. The only reason she opened her mouth was to lick her lips. Her the tip of her pink tongue darted out then back into her mouth like it was daring him to taste the wet sheen on her lips. He felt his wolf stir he wanted to taste it too. He also wanted something more. Easy boy, Jon thought.

"Say what you want to say Jon, I can see it in your eyes. You want to say something." Vivi said not moving.

He followed the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. He didn't know if he or the wolf was in control. He'd never worried about it before they were normally one in the same both had their own thoughts and feelings but the human was in control in human form and the wolf had full range when he was the that form. But tonight they both wanted control and it was making him sick. Jon decided he needed to figure out what was going on soon or he'd pass out on Vivian before they even had sex.

He swallowed hard. What do I want to say? I love you too now can I bite you? Fuck Jon think.

"Jon I know something is up. I don't know what but there is something." She wanted to tell him about the guy that had showed up at work and the noise she heard outside but she also wanted to get back the playful sexy mood they had going on not too long ago. She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Will you just fuck me now and we can deal with this all later. I mean I'm standing her buck ass naked and freezing so…"

Before she could finish her sentence he pounced causing her to give a startled yelp that he found adorable. "I like that idea."

"Good."

Vivi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He could feel the heat of her center even through his jeans and boxers. He growled and dropped his head to her shoulder and backed up until the backs of his hands were touching the wall. He looked up to see Vivi looking at him when she leaned down to kiss him he accepted hungrily and greedy.

Her front pressed against his bare torso was almost too much to handle. He'd wanted to go slow but she was so hot so ready he couldn't do slow if his life depended on it. Jon leaned back just enough to undo his belt and zipper. Vivian licked her lips waiting damn how he wanted to torture her and go as painfully slow as possible but he'd be a dead man because there was no way slow was in his vocabulary at the moment. Nothing but getting inside her and feeling her walls close around his cock was on his mind.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"A thousand fucking times yes." Her hand was already wrapping around him as he let his jeans fall to his feet.

She rubbed the little bead of precum around the head of his penis and he almost came then. "Darlin' you do too many times and one of us will be going off before the other." Vivi laughed as she reached for the dresser and the box of condoms laying on top. "Had this planed did you?"

"Like since forever." She commented as she rolled the rubber over him. "Wow I did good when picking the size, didn't I?"

Jon laughed and pulled her hand away taking himself into his own hand. He forced himself to slow down some but he couldn't promise anything after he was in. "Sure babe. Now I know you're my personal stalker."

Vivi laughed. "You nut! I went to your house and got them last night. I remembered seeing them a while back and hey why buy new when there are perfectly good ones right there?" Jon chuckled, licked his lips, and posed his cock at her entrance. "Fast and hard, okay?"

"Where have you been all my life?" He said as he did as she asked.

Once he was fully buried inside her he paused only to let her adjust but when she began to move against him he followed her demanding body once again. Right against the wall. Vivi's back was flush with the wall his hands holding her hips steady as he slammed in to her. He knew he was ready to come her moans were shorter and louder each time he drove into her burning core telling him she was on the edge to. He'd never bothered coming after a girl before or even with one but he wanted her to come first so Jon pressed her against the wall harder to keep her up—not that her legs wrapped tight around him wouldn't do the trick—making him a little closer to her body which made his storks shorter and harder for the both of them.

"Jon." She moaned his name digging her nails into his shoulders. "Oh, oh fuck! Don't stop!"

She pushed down against him when he put a hand between them to find her clit he found it the same time he lashed onto one of her breasts. His grunts and groans matched her moans and small almost screams until they both came hard and furious making his head swim as his body tensed and he went totally still leaning against her shaking body until he could feel his legs again.

"Holy fuck." He whispered as he held her by the thighs and stepped out of his jeans—he was glad he'd tossed his sneakers when he did his shirt. He made it to the bed and collapsed to his back. "Did I say holy fuck?"

"Hmmm…I think so. Shit I'm still feeling it."

He knew. Great thing about being his size was the fact that even half soft he was still in her enough to feel the tiny earthquakes her body was making. He was good to go now, he'd had had her felt her come around him tense around him drawing him in tighter and tighter as he'd fucked her he could slow down and tease her now. He slipped a hand between them again and rubbed her clit making her jump and moan at the same time.

"Ah! Shit." When she went to get away from him he turned to the side his fingers never stopping their torment and penned her between him and the bed. "Fuuuuck ah ah I hate you." Her words came out on haggard breathes and moans. "Stop please. Ah fuck, fuck, fuck ok never mind."

He could feel her walls start to convulse. Jon leaned in close and licked the side of her neck and sucked her ear lope. "Come for me."


End file.
